Once Upon a Scary Tale
by Blizzardrake
Summary: When Jack moves back to China after many years of being away, his new house has a pretty scary surprise for him. Will he find help from Chase? or even maybe the Xiaolin dragons? :.Chack.: Rated M for later Chapters


Once Upon a Scary Tale

-------------------PROLOUG--------------

_Ja-a-ack, Jack you need to run, run Jack ru-un._ I jolt up from my comfortable position on my bed and look around, no one was there, everything in my room was quiet, nearly an eerie quiet. Glancing around the room one more time, I get up and readjust my pajama pants that were starting to fall off, my scrawny chest shirtless in the moonlit room. I needed to figure out if the voice I just heard was in my head or I was hearing someone warn me for real. I look under my bed, nothing, in my closet, again nothing; well there was nowhere else to hide in my room…

I hear a knock coming from under my feet making me jump, my first instinct was to run away, which I almost did, I had to coax the hairs on the back of my neck to settle back down, but curiosity and a form of anxiety was starting to attract me to the sound. My feet make a small 'pat pat pat' noise as I walk over to my bookshelf. I grab the flashlight; I always kept it on my bookshelf near my bed just in case, and flick it on. I pad back over to where I heard the knocking and peer into the cracks on the floor. What greeted me made me scream and run. A gruesome shriveled up body, stared up at me in horror as its body was twisted into a malformed position. Its eyes were gone and you can see its bones through the skin, like it had no more muscle at all.

I run to the phone and pick it up, no signal, oh shit. I run down the hall, trying to get to the emergency door to my lab, my mind was racing. If I can get to my lab, I can get into my escape pod or grab my helipack or something, escape to where the Xaolin losers were and beg them for help…yes that sounds like a plan. I was kinda lucky mom and dad were out on one of their trips, I'd hate to have to wake them tell them there were dead people buried under our house.

The relaters' never told mom and dad about a murder in this house, Oh wait! They did! They did tell, and mom and dad _DID_ tell me when we first got the house; I just wasn't listening to them! M-maybe this is a nightmare and I'll wake up in my nice warm bed again…no this has to be real, it's always the bad stuff that is real. As I run I suddenly feel something catch a hold of my ankle and the floor rushing up to my face fast. _CRACK!_

"Ouch" I groan in pain, I look up and feel blood trickling from my nose and lip, ouch. Groaning again, I look down and my ankle and let out a horrified squeal, an old, leathery hand was sticking out of the floorboards and had a tight hold of my ankle. I try to shake it off but it never let go, instead another hand was making its way out of the whole, making it bigger and bigger with the floorboards cracking and breaking at the pressure of something push on them. "_Ja-a-ack_" I hear this thing groan "H-how do you-you k-know my name?" I ask shakily and petrified the blood from my lip seeping into my mouth making me taste the metallic flavor.

"_We need…help" _it gasps before disappearing into the floor yet again, detaching itself from my ankle. Nothing happened after that, I was scared witless and I needed to get to someone. Standing again and dashing to my lab, I changed and grabbed my emergency clothes, because I was too scared to go back into my room again. I slip on my helipack and activate a few Jack bots, new and improved by the way, to protect the house while I was gone. I activate my helipack and open the sunroof and fly out to a familiar looking mountain in the distance. If I was lucky, which I know I'm not, Chase Young would remember me and not sic his felines on me.

I arrived at Chase's mountain about a half hour later than I remember it taking, must be because I'm older and heavier, not by much, and it's going to take longer. Walking up to the giant opening, I take a deep breath and knock. The door opened suddenly and there stood a tiger warrior, giving me the evil eyes like usual.

"I'm here to see Chase Young" I say with bravado, I was not brave right now at all, more than I would have been a few years ago though. The tiger warrior glared once more before turning and walking in, obvious I had to follow. My boots' clacking echoed against the large walls and high ceiling.

"Who dares enter?" a booming voice asks, I shiver slightly and take a deep breath. I was scared shitless at the moment but that for some reason didn't stop me from finally stating my name. "Jack Spicer" I announce. There was a sudden pause and _plop_ Chase Young was in front of me. "Spicer?" he asks; I must look much different than what I did a few years ago, I nod firmly. He circles me, looking me up and down, his face studying and his eyes…they held such sudden curiosity.

"Why have you come?" he asks, "After three years missing you finally show up at my door, once again"…ouch, he made me sound like a lost pup. "I-I need your help, or something, because I d- I don't know what to do." I say shifting my eyes, "my house…has like…zombies or something" Chase raised a delicate brow "Zombies?" he questions as if it was the dumbest thing I ever said in my life, I feel myself nod, yet it was oddly numb. Chase paused again "I will help…on one condition" he says. "anything" I respond, I could feel the sinister grin of Chase's raise the hair on the back of my head and neck. "name it" I say.

-----------------CHAPTER 1-----------------

I was now sitting in a chair in my lab, writing in my journal about the mystery that was my new[er] home here in China. My parents; meaning my mother mostly as my father had to go to work; only told me yesterday that there was a murder in the house about two years ago and there was some rumors going around about the house being haunted. I used to live in Coldwater, Michigan, before that I used to live in China, so I guess this is my second time living in China. My name is Jack Spicer, I'm 17 and I have a rare disease called albinism. My eyes are red and my mother worries about that, saying that my eyes should be blue like her and my father's. My parents Tom and Marian try so hard to keep me in dark places so the bright and harmful lights don't hurt me more than they should, I'm even home schooled. I have a lab in my basement that my dad made for me saying that I should be creative and learn to use my genius in a good way. I oddly agree, so I started making small things like music players, I even made my own version of an iPod and it holds more songs than the company Apple can ever think about. Then I started progressing more and making my own robots I call "Jack-bots". It was when my father was out digging around…I don't even remember where now, but he found a puzzle box that I figured out easily and met Wuya. She was how I got mixed up in the whole Xiaolin business.

"Jack" called my mother's voice through my lab's intercom breaking me of my concentration; we had the intercom installed a few months ago for my sake of privacy. "Yes?" I respond pressing the button to make sure she hears me, suddenly a burst of static sounded through the intercom; I raise an eyebrow and decide to walk upstairs to talk to my mother.

I open my bedroom door; yes the basement was connected to my bedroom, and into the hall way which was dark and oddly empty. "…Mom?" I call out confused. _Kashhhhhhh_, the sound of hissing was loud just like it was in my ear. "What the hell was that!?" I yell freaking out; this was like a scene from a scary movie. I dash for the kitchen, the only other place I knew my mother would be. I crash through the kitchen door and my mother stood there, bewildered, "Hunny bunny, are you okay?" she asks in concern. Although I usually hate when she calls me by pet names, I sigh in relief and lean against the wall and slide to the floor. My mother in concern walks over to me and feels my forehead, "were you in your heated lab to long?" she asks, my forehead was slick with sweat as I had ran there. I shake my head and look up at her. "I think…." I start and look around when I hear something again, I look back at her my face full of worry "I think the house is haunted!"

My mother, she stood there for maybe a minute and then laughed, not the mocking kind of laugh I was used to with my father when he was around; he loved to tease, but the sweet laughter that was my mother. "Funny Bunny" she giggles "the house isn't haunted; there are no such things as ghosts." I stare blankly at her, oh if she only knew… "Now dear, what would you like for dinner tonight?" she asks as if everything was normal again, I can't help but sigh and smile, she spoils me too much. "How about..." I laugh at myself for thinking this "Chinese?"

"Very funny" she giggles and shoos me off to my room again, now that my mom has been spending time at home, I've been a very happy teenager. Hell, I haven't thought of taking over the world sense I was 16, so it's been like…a year maybe; Hadn't even been chasing Shen Gong Wu since I moved when I was 14. Makes me wonder how the dragons have been…also makes me wonder how Chase Young has been…probably good like always. I smile faintly at the memories of those years of trying to impress my once 'hero'. Its been a week sense I first saw him; since I had moved back to China; then my mind flies back to our _deal_.

-- Flashback --

"_Why have you come?" he asks, "After three years missing you finally show up at my door, once again"…ouch, he made me sound like a lost pup. "I-I need your help, or something, because I d- I don't know what to do." I say shifting my eyes, "my house…has like…zombies or something" Chase raised a delicate brow "Zombies?" he questions as if it was the dumbest thing I ever said in my life, I feel myself nod, yet it was oddly numb. Chase paused again "I will help…on one condition" he says. "anything" I respond, I could feel the sinister grin of Chase's raise the hair on the back of my head and neck. "name it" I say._

_He grinned somehow even more maniacally than before. "You will go home, and when you experience another…how did you say it? Zombie; yes another Zombie 'attack' you will call me with this" and with a smooth sweep of his hand what looked to be a communicator of sorts landed in my hand._

"_What is this?" I ask confused, he just smirked. "when you are attacked or whatever it was you experienced again Spicer, you __will__ contact me, now goodbye Spicer" and with that he vanished from my sight. I sigh and turn to leave, the same feline warrior that brought me inside was following me out. It seemed to give me a nod as my helipack opened and I took off for home once again._

-- End Flashback --

I return to my lab and take my seat again and cant help but look down at the communicator sitting across from me on the table, it was like it was waiting for something to happen…then that made me think, how did Chase get a hold of one of these babies? It was top notch and very high in price, and since when did Chase ever get things that were new age? must have been something that made him want these sort of things after he left…did that mean Chase missed him in a way? Naw couldn't be, it shouldn't be since Chase always seemed to hate his guts when he was always around…'Gah! Jack stop thinking!' I think to myself, I was just starting to confuse myself royally. I sigh and stretch, I was getting mighty tired from worrying this entire time, I think I might just go take a nap.

I walk up my steps and into my room, making sure to bring the communicator just in case too; I seemed to keep it next to me at all times now; and I set it on my bedside table. Not really bothering with undressing, I take off my boots and climb under my black silk covers. I sigh sleepily and close my eyes, letting the stress and worry of the day slip away for the time being as dreams came to me with no trouble.

----------Chapter 2----------

"Jack Dear…wake up sweetie" I groan as I start to awaken to my mother's sweet voice, I feel a gentle shaking on my shoulder and I open my eyes. "What time is it?" I mumble tiredly, my mother smiled and giggled slightly as she started to leave, "dinner time," she says and closes the door behind her.

I sit up and rub at my eyes that still feel sticky and drowsy from sleep, so I was only asleep for about an hour or two, okay well, I guess I'll eat and go back to sleep when I'm done. Yep, that sounds like a plan. So with that thought in mind, I stood up and pulled on a shirt; when I stripped I have no recollection, and I walk down stairs to the ground floor and into the kitchen.

"So mom, what's for dinner?" I ask, she laughs loudly…did I say something funny or did I miss my own punch line? She catches her breath with a few small giggles.


End file.
